I've waited so long, Sasuke
by ButterflyDust15
Summary: Sasuke left with some harsh words towards his boyfriend, after finding out that he is the nine-tailed fox, and has been gone for around six years. What will happen when he returns home and sees his old lover, Naruto Uzumaki, singing in the new ramen place? sorry, i suck at summaries don't I? hehe, well please read anyways! Rated M for later chapters. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1- How i feel

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters (I wish though!) hehehe!

Couldn't sleep so I randomly came up with this, please, no flames!

The song is Wait for you by Elliot Yamin. Enjoy!

* * *

Naruto's POV

**'It was storming outside to go along with my rage at being called a filthy demon boy. Sasuke has my back though and tells them that I could never be this monster they had accused me of being. **

**One of the people tackles me to reveal the mark on my stomach," This is the proof! The ninetails is sealed inside of your precious little lover boy. He could turn on you without a second thought and kill you!"**

**Sasuke staggeres back, clutching his head, "So, that's what that meant.," he startes laughing coldly. "You didn't think that THIS is important enough to tell me? You really ARE a despicable, hideous, MONSTER!," he yells as he runs out of the village, not daring to turn back, not caring how i feel.'**

I snapped out of my nightmarish daydream as I heard my name being called. "H-hey Naru-chan, y-you're on n-next," my close friend Hinata announced, before running to inform the crew in charge of the lights. I chuckled, she still hadn't outgrown that little stutter of hers.

I heard a clatter behind me and turned to see Sakura, also one of my best friends, lying on the ground. She picked her head up, "Naruto, you forgot to tell me what song you're singing!"

"Oh, right. I'm singing 'Wait for you'. Just play the sountrack I left in the soundbooth, ok?," I said as I helped her up. She nodded and scurried back to the soundbooth. I walked over to the curtain as the music started and the curtains opened, stepping out in perfect character to introduce myself.

"Hey everyone! Tonight I'm gonna slow things down a bit and express some of my feelings for a special someone in my past," I said emotionally, hoping that somehow he would hear it. The girls in the crowd fawned over my statement and I began to sing the first few verses:

_**"I've never felt nothin' in the world like this before, now im missin' you and i'm wishin' you would come back though my door.**_

_**Ooh,why did you have to go? You could have let me know, so now i'm all alone.**_

_**Oh, you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance. With you not around it's a little bit more than i can stand, ooh. **_

_**And all my tears they, keep runnin' down my face. Why did you turn away?**_

_**So why does your pride make you run and hide, are you that afraid of me? But I know it's a lie, what you keep inside. This is not how you want it to be.**_

_**So baby I will wait for you, 'cause I don't know what else I can do. Don't tell me I ran out of time, If it takes the rest of my life.**_

_**Baby I will wait for you, if you think i'm fine it just ain't true. I really need you in my life, no matter what i have to do, I'll wait for you.**_

_**It's been a long time since you called me (How could you forget about me)**_

_**You got me feeling crazy (crazy) How can you walk away, Everything stays the same.**_

_**I just can't do it will it take to make you come back?**_

_**Oh, I told you what it is & it just ain't like that.**_

_**Why can't you look at me, your still in love with me.**_

_**Don't leave me crying.**_

_**Baby why can't we just start over again, Get it back to the way it was. If you give me a chance I can love you right. But your telling me it wont be enough.**_

_**So baby I will wait for you, Cause I don't know what else I can do. Don't tell me I ran out of time, If it takes the rest of my life.**_

_**Baby I will wait for you, If you think I'm fine it just ain't true. I really need you in my life.**_

_**No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you.**_

_**So why does you pride make you run & hide? Are you that afraid of me? But I know it's a lie what your keeping inside,That is not how you want it to be.**_

_**Baby I will wait for you,**_

_**Baby I will wait for you,**_

_**If it's the last thing I do.**_

_**So baby I will wait for you, Cause I don't know what else I can do. Don't tell me I ran out of time, If it takes the rest of my life.**_

_**Baby I will wait for you, If you think I'm fine it just ain't true. I really need you in my life.**_

_**No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you.**_

_**I'll Be Waiting."**_

I kept singing as I poured my heart and soul into every last word i sang, bringing real tears to my eyes. Just imagining when Sasuke left me stung deeply. I sang the last few words and handed out my signature black rose to the closest lady and left the stage.

Sasuke's POV

_'I am finally returning to my village. I wonder how everything has changed, and how Naruto is doing. Maybe he has forgiven me for that night. I really need to fix things with him. I love him after all. Where would he be? Oh, right. The ramen place. That might be a good place to check'._ I walked to Ichiraku Ramen and entered the refurnished building. I took a seat near the entrance, scanning for the familiar blonde. I notice that they had gotten a stage put in, classy.

The curtains part and out steps Naruto. '_Figures, he always loved to show_ _off._'

"Hey everyone! Tonight I'm gonna slow things down a bit and express some of my feelings for a special someone in my past," Naruto announced and I couldn't help but wonder if it was towards me. He started the song and Every word tore me apart. _'He's right, i don't want it to be this way.' _I waited for him to finish the performance and thought the rose thing was absolutely adorable. Then, I grabbed a rose from outside and hurried outback to meet him at his car


	2. Chapter 2- I Promise

Thanks for the awesome reviews guys! You all are the reason i love to write these fan fics! Keep being awesome, and try writing your own! It's fun!

* * *

Naruto's POV

I walked out of the doors to the biggest surprise of my life. Sasuke was standing at my car, and he was holding a white rose! He smiled at me and I slowly started walking over to him, not knowing if he really wanted me back.

"Come on Naruto, it's me. Don't you trust me?," he smirked as he leaned further onto the car. I doubted his sincerity as I stood in front of him. "Naru-chan, i still love you. I'm really sorry for everything that i said that night."

I looked at my feet as a tear rolled down my cheek. "I sang that song, hoping you would hear it and come back. But how can I believe you really mean it, that you really want me despite the fact that i'm a 'monster'," I cried as i ran into the forest. I ran to the place that me and Sasuke first met. _He probably forgot this place anyway. _

I felt torn. He was finally here an i wasn't running up to him like I thought i would. "I really love him and I couldn't stand to let myself be caught up in him just to get my heart broken again," I whimpered softly. My mumblings were interrupted as I heard a rustling in a bush. _I wonder who that could be._ I looked up, still crying as Sasuke emerged from the bush, still holding the rose to his chest.

"I made a big enough mistake the first time. I won't ever hurt you again, my little fox," He promised as he walked over and put a small headband, with fox ears on it, on me while smiling. "I love you, don't ever doubt that dobe," he growled as he sat on the bench next to me. He pulled me in to a tight embrace before kissing me lightly. _Oh god, I have been waiting for this forever. _I pressed back with force, hungry for his kisses. Before I knew it I was off the bench and on the floor, Sasuke on top of me. He deepened the kiss, slipping his hot tongue into my mouth.

He pushed my arms above my head with one hand and kissed my neck, causing me to moan loudly. He growled as he slid his hand up my shirt to play with my nipples. He moved his mouth to my nipples and licked and nipped at them, earning another moan from my lips. His hand brushed across my clothed erection and smirked. "Want me to go further?," he asked as i quickly nodded, needing him close to me.

He slipped my jeans down to my knees and grinded his his erection next to mine. I moaned loudly and bit my lip, embarrased by the noises i was making. He let go of my hands to caress my cheek before he kissed my hand, "Let me hear them. Your moans are turning me on, I wonder how they sound during sex...," He said seductively. He looked at me an I could see exactly how much he loved me.

"I love you too, Sasuke," I said between whimpers and moans.

Sasuke's POV

"Why don't we go back to my place? It's more comfortable," Naruto suggested, obviously wanting to go further. I picked him up bride-style and carried him off, remembering the place where his apartment was. Needless to say, I had been there a few times... Did a few naughty things... Heard his amazingly sexy moans during my teasing...

"This is it right?," I asked the blonde in my arms, getting no response. "Oi, dobe!," I exclaimed as I realized he was already asleep. _He must have had a long day, to be so tired. _I opened the door with the spare key he had left under the doormat and carried him into the bedroom. I tucked him in and slipped in beside him, tempted to wake him up to continue our love-making. Of all the times we got heated and passionate, we never went all the way due to our age. Now there was nothing stopping us from doing it. _I guess I can wait until tommorrow._ I used the restroom to take care of my erection before slipping back into bed and holding Naruto against me.

He instantly curled into me, holding me close. _Aww, it's been a while since we've done this. It's nice to be back._ I curled up with him and soon fell asleep as well. When I woke up, I saw my blonde look away suddenly as if he had been staring at me. "Good morning, my love," I purred into his ear. He looked back and pressed his lips to mine.

"Good morning to you too, my raven," He smiled happily. We both smiled at each other before getting up and getting dressed._ Naruto has grown up quite a bit, he has gotten bigger_. I couldn't help but admire him. he glanced at me with the "holy shit" face and hurriedly got dressed for work. He put on a pair of black jeans, black and purple high-tops, a black tank top with a purple raven on it, and a black denim jacket with his name in purple. He brushed his hair back and clipped in a purple extension, the length of his bangs. He looked over to me. "Watcha think darling?," He asked as he caught me staring.

"Cute. They look very nice on you," I told him truthfully, "Let's go, I can't wait to hear you sing again. Your voice turns me on so bad, you might have to run to your car before I end up raping you in the parking lot." He giggle cutely before realizing he left his car at the cafe. "Crap, looks like we're walking," he smiled as we walked out the door.


End file.
